Two Hot Guys and a Nooj
by Thursday Addams
Summary: The Gullwings have saved Spira and all is well, boring. Paine decides to live with Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai and chaos ensues. There is some sort of mutant love triangle square..thing. PainexGippalBaralaiNooj NoojxPaineLeblanc GippalxRikkuPaine R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Two Hot Guys And A Nooj Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. That is property of it's creator, and Square Soft. I also don't own Fergie or any of her songs.

So YRP defeated Vegnagun and all was well in Spira. The Youth League, New Yevon, and The Machine Faction had all decided to work together for Spira's benefit. The Gullwings still continued their quest for spheres even though Tidus had been reunited with Yuna. Although Rikku, Paine, and Yuna had built a lasting friendship Paine was sometimes bored with the work of sphere hunting. There was not really anything of interest to her that they found, and she missed Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai very much.

Leblanc had opened up her home to the three of them as soon as she found out they needed a place, and she was more than happy to be able to spend time with her Noojie Woojie. After much careful consideration Paine decided that she wanted to go live with the three of them in Chateau Leblanc. Now Paine had discussed her decision with the Gullwings and while they all said they would miss her company that they supported her decision. With that taken care of all she had to do was get the okay from the residents of Chataeu Leblanc. She asked all four of them to meet with her in the dining room to discuss something over dinner. There were no current problems in any of the three groups and Leblanc, Logos, and Ormi had nothing important to take care of so it was going to occur later that evening. When dinner came around Buddy dropped Paine off in Guadosalem and he and the rest of the Gullwings waited in the air above Guadosalem to hear the results of Paine's request.

At Dinner

"So Paine, what was it you wanted to discuss with us, love?" Leblanc asked while sitting up straighter so her boobs stuck out more.

"I've become bored of the Gullwings and I wanted to see if I could stay with all of you, and possibly help out with things between the Youth League, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction, if I'm needed." Paine said. She looked at everyone at the table to gauge their reactions.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Nooj said with a smile.

"I agree it would be great to have you back again just like old times." Baralai said.

"Yeah Paine, you and I could really have something now." Gippal said with a perverted smile.

"Hm. Always the pervert aren't you, Gippal?" Paine smiled.

"You betcha!"

"Well Leblanc, since this is your home I believe you should have a say in this too." Nooj said looking at the women who's nipples were pracitically showing.

"Oh Noojie I would do anything as long as it made you happy. Logos, Ormi, you two WOULD be perfectly fine with Paine staying here."

"Oh yes boss!" Ormi said.

"That wasn't a question it was an order! Now it's decided. Paine, you will be staying with us from now on. Do you need a day to say goodbye to the Gullwings?"

"No, I've already talked with them and they are fine with me staying here. I just need to get my things from them and then I'll be ready to move in." Paine stated. Once dinner was finished Paine asked Buddy to bring her aboard the ship so she could collect her things and move in to Leblanc's place. She hugged Rikku and Yuna goodbye and then Leblanc escorted her to her room. She had just finished unpacking when Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai came into her room.

"Hey Paine." Gippal greeted her with his face incredibly close to hers which was a total violation of her personal space.

"Get away Gippal. You know it bugs me to have people be that close." Paine glared at him.

"I know, and that's why I do it." Gippal teased as he moved even closer to her. Paine shoved him back.

"Ouch! Meanie!" Gippal said while sticking his tongue out and pretending to be hurt.

"Look Paine, the other guys and I wanted to throw a party for you in celebration of you moving in with us." Nooj said looking at Paine.

"If you're up for it that is." Baralai said in a challenging sort of way.

"I'm ready for anything, Baralai. A party sounds like fun. So where are we having this thing exactly?" Paine inquired.

"Well, we hadn't really decided that yet. But don't get your undies in a bundle sweetheart, this thing is still going to happen." Gippal cast Paine a flirtatious look which she ignored.

"Besaid Beach is a nice place for a party, don't you think?" Nooj suggested.

"Nah, it's too quiet. The locals there are great, but Lulu would probably make sure we didn't party too hard. It would kinda cramp our style don'tcha think?" Gippal argued.

"I don't know about you three but I think we could totally arrange a party on Mushroom Rock Road and then maybe crash Jose Temple." Baralai said with a smirk.

"Yes Baralai, that's a wonderful idea! My troops would love to host a party for us, and it would be a nice break for them." Nooj gave his agreement to this idea.

"Alright, a party at my headquarters sounds great!" Gippal pumped his arm.

"It's settled then. Nooj, you should arrange for your troops to set something up for us, and Gipple should contact some people in Jose to make sure something's ready for us there." Baralai instructed.

"Right! I'm on it!" Nooj exclaimed as he left for Mushroom Rock Road.

"Me too." Gippal said leaving for his room so he could use his devices to contact his friends in Jose. This left Paine and Baralai alone.

"So Paine, what made you leave the Gullwings?" Baralai questioned.

"I was just bored sphere hunting, and being with Yuna and Rikku made me realize how much I missed the three of you." Paine said.

"So you came back to us for a little excitement eh?"

"I guess you could say that. Although you're going to have to try pretty hard to top Yuna and Rikku."

"You know I'm always up for a challenge." Baralai said with a confident smirk.

"Okay guys, operation party at Jose is underway." Gippal said with a smile. "Cool, I rhymed."

"You should be a poet, Gippal." Paine said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah right, all his poems would be about girls and their boobs." Baralai was half joking and half serious.

"I can't help if the ladies have some lovely lady lumps."

"Why are you quoting that stupid song by that girl who's name sounds like a fungus?" Baralai asked.

"How do you two know about Fergie?" Paine asked.

"Cuz she's a total babe. Don't you listen to her? She's fergalicious and I'd go down her London Bridge anytime!" Gippal said.

"How do YOU know about Fergie?" Gippal and Baralai asked simeltaneously.

"Rikku and Yuna love her music." Paine said simply.

"Alright I don't know what's going on in here but I do know everyone at Mushroom Rock Road will be ready for us within an hour." Nooj stated as he entered the room.

"Great! We should all get ready and then we can take a hover there." Baralai said.

"Right. Let's meet near the main entrance in 45 minutes." Nooj said and with that the three of them left Paine's room.

Ok, that's where I decided to end it. I know it was kinda lame and moved a bit fast but it will get better within the next few chapters. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!


	2. The Party

Two Hot Guys and a Nooj Chapter 2 

Author's Note: v00t! An update! I might have another one sometime soonish too so yay! Now on with the chapter!

And so as we begin chapter 2 we observe the residence of Chateau Leblanc. First, there is Gippal, who is shaving. A perfectly natural behavior to be sure. Gippal picked up the bottle of axe shave gel and then he did something rather odd. He took the shaving cream from his hand and rubbed it on his nipples. He was shaving his nipple hairs in order to remain "sexy". Hopefully he won't cut himself and have his man milk flood the room and then drown in it. It would be rather embarrassing to drown in your own man milk. Now let's move on to Nooj. Nooj was sitting on a chair in his room talking to a computer that was making his words appear on the screen.

"Dear Deatherseeker's log," Nooj began. "Mood: Apathetic. My life is spiraling...er...upward I guess. Paine is living with us from now on. We're going to be having a party to celebrate in a little while. I hope it all goes well. Gippal has already started to hit on her and it annoys me. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Oh well I'm sure Paine could kick his ass anyway. I am secretly glad to be spending a night away from Leblanc. She's so slutty sometimes. . -sigh- I feel like tacos..." Nooj said narrating his annoyed facial expressions and sighs to the computer. Poor Nooj, he's in such denial. According to him Leblanc is only slutty SOMETIMES. And yet she wears that horrid pink prostitute outfit everyday. The narrator whose actions were being narrated by the narrator's narrator shuddered at the thought of Leblanc and her nasty clothes. Nooj's further entries were all about Leblanc, so we are going to move on to Baralai.

Baralai was combing his hair. He stopped after a moment and looked at his reflection. "Good enough." He said with an arrogant smirk. He sat down on his bed and began to read a book to pass the time. Well, that was very anti-climatic. Let's see what Paine is up to. She was sitting on her bed still unpacking some of her things. She really didn't feel the need to get ready for the party since she wasn't much of a party person, but watching Gippal and Baralai cause trouble would be fun. She wondered how Nooj would react. He was used to the two of them being troublesome and mischevious of course, but there were times when even he would join in on the fun. She smiled as warm memories came flooding back to her. Maybe now that Spira was finally peaceful they could have those kinds of memories again. She looked at the clock on her dresser. It was almost time for the party to start, so she decided to walk down to the main entrance. When she got there she saw Baralai was standing there with a bored expression. Nooj was probably adding the finishing touches to his emo-y deatherseekers log, and Gippal was probably up in his room drowning in his man milk.

"Hi Baralai." Paine said.

"Hey Paine." He greeted her back. Then he sighed. "It'll probably be another hour before we actually get to leave knowing Gippal and his obsession with his appearance." Paine smiled.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Paine asked.

"What?"

"I just mean, what did you do after Vegnagun had been defeated."

"Oh. Well, I went and explained everything to the members of New Yevon, and I helped get things back in order since they got a little crazy after my disappearance. After all that was done I got really bored." Baralai said.

"I know what you mean. That's why I had to come back and live with you three." Paine said looking up a slightly.

"So you really did miss us?" Paine smiled a little.

"Maybe."

"Hey who's ready to PARTAY!" Gippal shouted loudly as he slid down the railing. Nooj came out of his room.

"Hmm so I take it everyone is ready." Nooj said looking at Gippal who was dancing around impatiently and Paine and Baralai who looked like they had been standing there awhile. The four of them took a hover to mushroom rock road.

On the hover

Gippal was sitting next to Paine and he kept moving closer to her while Baralai sat at Paine's left and Nooj was near the front of the hover looking herioc and deathseekery as usual.

"So Paine, you're gonna spend the whole party with me right?" Gippal asked putting his face close to hers.

"Hn. Dream on lover boy." Paine said as she lightly shoved Gippal away from her.

"You two behave back there." Nooj teased.

"Shut up Nooj, you're just jealous." Gippal said with a smirk. Baralai frowned but said nothing. The rest of the ride to mushroom rock road was quiet.

"Wow! They really know how to fix this place up!" Gippal said as he jumped out of the hover and stared in awe at the purple and green lights that shone over almost all the path and the machina that were holding them moved back and forth to create a dazzling pattern. Music was blasting from the main base and it could be heard all the way to where they were standing.

"It does look nice." Baralai admitted.

"Of course it does." Nooj said arrogantly as he walked off to find Lucil. Gippal immediately went into full pimp mode and began flilrting with Elma.

"Hey pretty lady, I'm likin the red!" Gippal said flashing her one of his best smiles. Elma looked him up and down.

"Why you're Gippal from the machine faction and you are FINE!" Elma exclaimed. She immediately began to flirt with him.

"Disgusting." Paine said quietly to Baralai, who was standing next to her.

"You jealous?" Baralai asked in a half teasing half worried tone.

"Hn. Hardly. I just can't believe what a pimp he thinks he is." Paine said in an annoyed tone. Baralai smirked and said nothing. Just then Yaibal approached Paine.

"Paine! It's been awhile! Do you remember me?" Yaibal asked.

"Yes." Paine said. She didn't mind Yaibal, but she didn't particularly want to see him right now.

"Why aren't you with Lady Yuna? Is she coming here?" Yaibal inquired hopefully.

"No Yaibal, she's not. I'm staying with Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai now." Paine said simply.

"Would you want to take me on in a fight? You're not Lady Yuna but I would still be honored to fight you!" Yaibal said happily. Paine frowned. She was getting annoyed by his hero worship. She held her sword up and hit Yaibal over the head with it. His eyes went swirly and he staggered off toward the refreshment table.

"Nice hit." Nooj said from behind them. Paine turned around.

"Thanks." She said. The three of them stood there in silence as they watched Gippal flirt with more of the Youth League girls. Elma stormed over to him.

"Gippal! I thought you said I was the only one for you!" Elma shouted in his face Gippal cowered at her rage.

"Hey take it easy! Of course you're the only one for me..." Gippal said fearfully.

"Hmph. It doesn't look like that to me! IT'S ELMA TIME!" Elma roared as she beat the crap out of Gippal. Eventually Gippal got away and he came limping over to the others.

"Hey guys can we crash Djose now? I think the party's about over here..." Gippal said nerviously as he looked behind him at the mob of glaring Youth League girls.

"I don't know Gippal, this has been rather amusing." Baralai said.

"C'mon guys please! I'm sure everyone at Djose would love to see all of us again!" Gippal said hurriedly trying to convince his friends to leave.

"Well Paine, this party is in your honor, so you decide." Nooj said looking to Paine.

"As much as I like seeing Gippal get beat up, I don't want to have to listen to him whine about it later. Let's go to Djose." Paine said. The four of them said goodbyes to everyone at Mushroom Rock Road and they hopped into the hover even though Djose was within walking distance. On the way there Paine's mini comsphere watch made a beeping noise. She pressed a button on it and saw Yuna's face.

"Paine, we have a bit of an emergency here and we need your help. Can we take you aboard the Celsus?" Yuna asked.

"Sure. I'm at Djose temple." Paine said. She pushed the off button on the mini comsphere.

"What was that all about?" Gippal asked.

"There's been an emergency with the Gullwings and they need me to help out." Paine said.

"So our little Paine has turned into quite the hero, huh? Always ready to lend a helping hand?" Nooj teased her.

"You got it." Paine said with a smile. Ten minutes later the Celsus was overhead and it took them all aboard.

"Alright, what's the emergency?" Paine asked.

"Umm well the emergency is sort of over." Rikku said.

"What do you mean?" Paine asked, bewildered at how an emergency that was important enough for them to call on her could be solved on its own in a matter of minutes.

"Well, Shinra decided to lock himself in his room and hold himself ransom for 1 million gil. Normally we wouldn't have cared too much, but since he took all our technology with him we kind of needed it back." Yuna said. "I tried to convince him to come out and Brother and Rikku threatened him but nothing worked."

"We were hoping you would kick down the door and knock some sense into him!" Rikku said imitating one of Paine's kicks.

"So then what happened that I didn't have to do all that?" Paine inquired.

"He came out of his room five minutes later to get some food." Buddy said simply. Baralai and Nooj began to laugh while Gippal said,

"That little Fu-"

"Gippal! Not in front of Yuna!" Brother said angrily as he nodded towards Yuna. Tidus stepped in front of her protectively.

"Yeah Gippal! Don't you know any better!" Rikku said staring at him angrily. Her anger towards him had never evaporated. Gippal sighed.

"No matter where I go I can never get away from the ladies." He said. Brother let out a string of curses in Al Bhed. Buddy chuckeled and Gippal just smiled.

"It's getting late. We should go back before Leblanc gets too worried." Nooj said.

"Aw c'mon Nooj! She expects us to be out partying all night! And we would be too if Shinra hadn't decided to pull this crap." Gippal added.

"You guys could stay aboard the Celsus and have your own little party here." Buddy offered.

"Yeah that sounds great!" Rikku agreed. "Everyone but him!" She pointed to Gippal.

"Yes! Gippal is not welcome here!" Brother agreed.

"Uh-oh...Rikku and Brother are agreeing again." Paine said.

"Well we might as well stay here to make sure nothing horrible happens" Baralai said. Nooj sighed and he reluctantly agreed. The guys stayed in the men's bedrooms and the girl's stayed in the women's bedrooms obviously. There was a very interesting conversation about to happen in both of them.

Yup..I'm ending it. Because I can :P I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. The race is on!

Two Hot Guys and a Nooj Chapter 3

In the men's bedrooms

Brother was exhausted from the day's adventures, which for him mostly included getting mad at Shinra, threatening Shinra, beating up Shinra, and being mad at Gippal, so he fell asleep almost instantly. Shinra was in his room trying to hold himself ransom again, but no one paid him any attention. Tidus however, was fascinated by the three new guests. Technology and politics sure had gone a long way since Zanarkand and these guys were at the top of both.

"So, how do you guys know Paine?" Tidus asked not really caring which one of the three answered.

"She was our recorder when we were part of the crimson squad." Nooj said.

"Oh..." Tidus said flatly. Now he knew why it had been so hard to get Paine to warm up to him. As he recalled, a lot of people that were in the crimson squad died during operation Mihen.

"Speaking of Paine...you think she likes me?" Gippal said with a confident smirk making it obvious what he thought.

"Are you delusional? There's no way she does." Baralai said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey! You're just jealous! I saw you looking all annoyed when we were flirting! You like her too!" Gippal accused.

"Stop you're bickering. I'm sure Paine doesn't like either of you anyway." Nooj said as he turned away from the window.

"What are you implying? YOU like her too? But that's not fair! You have LeBlanc and she's a total milf!" Gippal exclaimed.

"Dude, LeBlanc is so not a milf. You have to be hot to be a milf." Baralai argued. Nooj looked amused and annoyed.

"So what you're saying is you all like Paine?" Tidus asked. Gippal and Baralai stopped their argument in mid-sentence and looked over at Tidus. They had forgotten in their jealous rage that he had been standing there watching them the whole time. It was kind of creepy really.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Gippal said after a moment of blinking stupidly.

"Sure, I like Paine." Baralai admitted.

"Uh-huh." Nooj agreed.

"Well then the race is on!" Tidus exclaimed joyfully. He looked entertained by this whole ordeal.

"Right well don't tell anyone what you heard in here. I don't want Leblanc kicking us out of her home." Nooj said returning to staring out the window.

"Yeah, or we'll go Seymour Guado on you, Tight-Ass." Gippal said threateningly. Tidus frowned at Gippal's new name for him and then said,

"You mean you're going to let me kill you, but then you're coming to come back 485,493,859,469,854 more times before the end of the game cuz Yuna can't just pick up her fuckin staff and send you?"

"Umm, well that's not really what we had in mind but I guess it would work." Baralai said with a shrug.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want, Tight-Ass." Gippal said as he climbed into his bed.

In the Women's Bedrooms

"It's so good to have you back, Paine!" Yuna said warmly.

"I was only gone for a day, but I guess it is nice to be back." Paine said with a shrug.

"I'm not glad Gippal's back. He makes me so mad!" Rikku said venting her frustrations.

"Whatever made you hate him so much anyway?" Paine inquired. Rikku looked about ready to explode as she thought about the answer so Yuna decided it would be better if she answered instead.

"She went out with Gippal for a long time. She really liked him, but he was just having fun. She found out later that he had cheated on her a lot." Yuna said with a sad expression.

"Hn. I wouldn't have expected any less from Gippal, but that's still a dirty game to play." Paine said with a frown.

"Yeah well I can't wait to see him at breakfast tomorrow! I'm gonna kick his nuts off!" Rikku said imitating her best karate kick. Paine and Yuna sweat dropped.

"Now Rikku don't get too carried away. He does deserve it, but that's pretty cruel. Besides, this fic is T rated so there's only so much the author can describe." Yuna said trying to calm Rikku down. Rikku said in disappointment but said nothing for awhile. Finally she spoke again.

"You will be careful of him, won't you Paine?"

"Of course. What would I ever see in someone like him?"

"Hey we're just making sure. So do you see anything in anyone else in that house?" Rikku teased.

"What?"

"Well you are with two of spira's hottest most eligible bachelors...and Nooj." Yuna added. Paine gave a short laugh at this before she responded.

"I've only been there for a day. What are you expecting? I'm not Rikku." Paine teased her friend back.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice! Meanie!" Rikku said as she threw a pillow at Paine's head. Paine caught it and hit Rikku in the stomach with it.

"Oh it's on now!" Rikku cried as she grabbed another pillow and started a pillow fight with Paine. Yuna soon joined in on the fight even though she wasn't invited. Soon they got tired and went to bed. The next morning Paine woke up to Rikku talking rapidly about something. She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly.

"-And tonight is going to be so much fun!" Rikku said.

"Yeah it'll be great! I am nervous about singing though. Since Tidus is here and all..." Yuna said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Tonight? What's going on tonight?" Paine asked as she sat up.

"The party! You guys were supposed to be partying last night, but then Shinra freaked out, so we're going to throw you a party tonight!" Rikku was practically having a seizure as she spoke.

"Well that'll be interesting." Paine got off the bed and stretched.

"You should probably go down into the Gullstore with the others." Yuna said suddenly.

"Why?" Asked Paine.

"Well we have a lot of getting ready to do for your party and we want it to be a surprise." Yuna said thoughtfully. Paine sighed.

"Alright." She agreed reluctantly as she walked down the stairs. She saw Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai sitting there looking bored already.

"Man what are we supposed to do for the next couple of hours?" Gippal whined.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find something to amuse ourselves." Nooj said calmly.

"Yeah sure." Baralai said as he leaned against the counter Barkeep was standing behind.

"Mishter Baralellelai what can i do for yoos?" Barkeep asked in his high hypello voice.

"My names Baralai."

"Baralelllelai." Barkeep repeated.

"Baralai."

"Baralellelai."

"Dude, I don't think he's gonna be able to say it." Gippal cut in after some time. Baralai frowned and pulled out his gun.

"Baralai don't!" Paine exclaimed.

"Why the hell not? This thing is annoying." Baralai said as he aimed his gun.

"Pleash. Don't shootettet meh!" Barkeep pleaded with his horrible stutter. Just then Tidus came walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys, good morning!" He greeted them cheerfully. Then he noticed Baralai and Barkeep. "Whoa what's going on here?"

"Nothing, Baralai and Barkeep were just messin' around!" Gippal said quickly as he lowered Baralai's gun.

"Some game. I've gotta go help Yuna with the party, but I think Brother left you guys some breakfast upstairs." Tidus walked out of the cabin and took the elevator to the deck.

"You heard him. Let's go get our food." Nooj said trying to get Baralai to forget about Barkeep.

"Stupid hypello. I'll get you later." Baralai mumbled as he put his gun back in his pocket. The four of them proceeded up the stairs to see a small plate of food for each of them. They sat down at the wooden table at began devouring their food ravenously. Nooj took out a CommSphere in the middle of his meal and tried to contact Leblanc. After a moment of static her voice could be heard.

"Noojie Woojie where are you? I've been soooooo worried!" She exclaimed. The look in her eyes was one that a sick puppy would have.

"We've been on the Celsus. Paine needed to take care of some things with the GullWings so we're staying in the cabin and until that's taken care of."

"Oh that's fine then. While you were gone I decided to make some renovations on your rooms. They were soo drab and boring and now they look fabulous!" Leblanc said excitedly. Gippal choked on a piece of fried chicken at this news. Baralai began to pat him on the back. "Also, I've got some rather er...personal news to tell you."

"Alright. We should be back later tonight so we can talk about it then."

"Goodbye love!" Leblanc said before turning off her Commsphere.

"She renovated our rooms? What the hell does that mean? Oh god, her stupid heart symbol is all over the place I bet." Gippal complained in a raspy quiet voice.

"What happened to you voice?" Nooj inquired.

"Did you not see what happened? He had a chicken wing lodged in his throat!" Baralai said as if this was obvious, which it was.

"Oh. I'm sorry. How did it get there?" Nooj had been completely oblivious to the entire chicken wing scene, as he was preoccupied with Leblanc. Baralai and Gippal frowned at their deathseeking friend and continued their meal. After they were done eating Nooj and Gippal spent what it felt like an eternity trying to keep Baralai from strangling Barkeep while Paine watched with an amused expression, until finally Tidus came in and told them everything was ready for the party on the deck. Gippal raced to the elevator with Baralai close behind him. Paine and Nooj trailed unenthusiastically behind them. They were of course flattered that a party was being thrown for them, but neither of them were very happy to partake in such events.

When they reached the deck they saw Yuna in her songstress outfit singing the same shitty song she had sung when they decided to throw a party before vegnaguns defeat.

"Lalalalalalalalalala" She sang to no particular tune. Brother was watching her with googly eyes.

"Isn't Yuna the best?" He gushed.

"Yeah she's great." Tidus agreed. Gippal spotted Rikku dancing on the stage and jumped up and began dancing with her. She looked shocked at first, and then she turned away from him and continued dancing. Yuna just sang on, completely oblivious of her surroundings. She was probably living in her own little Yuna bubble where everything was perfect and everyone was impressed by her mad song writing skills.

"Lalalalalalalalala la la la la la la" Baralai looked about ready to die.

"Hey check out Gippal's poor attempts at winning over Rikku!" Tidus exclaimed. Everyone turned to them to see Gippal trying to grind with Rikku and Rikku looking utterly disgusted. She jumped off the stage and over to the refreshment table, which was wobbling dangerously on the plane. She picked up the punch bowl and flung it at him.

"Aw man now my hairs gonna fall flat." Gippal pouted and walked over to Buddy to converse with him. Brother had momentarily stopped laughing his ass off and ran over to Rikku to make sure she was alright.

"That went well." Baralai said sarcastically.

"Yes, it appears so." Nooj agreed.

"I think they're just getting started." Paine said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go see what Gippal is planning now. You should really come with me Baralai!" Tidus said grabbing Baralai's wrist and pulling him over to Buddy and Gippal.

"This should be interesting." Paine said.

"I agree." Nooj replied. After a few minutes Yuna had jumped off the stage and let buddy take the mic. The musicians started playing a slower, more relaxed tune. Tidus immediately grabbed her hands and began to dance with her.

"What are you doing, Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"I'm dancing with you." He said simply.

"No, I mean, what are up to. I saw you talking to Baralai, Gippal, and Buddy. I know you're planning something." Yuna said with a knowing smile.

"Well..." Tidus told Yuna all about the trios competion for Paine.

"I see. So why did you have Nooj and Paine talk alone?" Yuna asked.

"Well, Baralai just wants to see how things go with Rikku and Gippal. And he's sure that Paine doesn't want Nooj, and Nooj already has Leblanc, so he's confident that if Rikku and Gippal hook up he'll be able to win Paine over. I talked to Buddy in Al Bhed and asked him to distract Baralai so Paine and Nooj could talk alone. Nooj is a nice guy, I think he deserves better than Leblanc, and he's mature enough to be good to Paine." Tidus concluded.

"Is there any other reason you trust him so much. You've only known him for a day after all."

"Well he does remind me of Auron." Tidus said. Yuna smiled and she looked over Tidus's shoulder and watched Paine and Nooj converse. They seemed to be having a nice time talking. Unknown to the couple, Baralai was watching them as well.

"So you really don't like Leblanc?" Paine asked.

"Well, I do like her, but not in the way she likes me. She's too obsessive. But she was nice enough to offer her home to us, so I don't want to make her mad." Nooj said with a sigh.

"So you're using her?"

"Not exactly..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Nooj chuckled a little.

"So did you enjoy your sphere hunting?"

"I suppose so. It was interesting."

"I think Baralai is a little jealous." Nooj pointed out.

"What?" Paine asked in a confused voice.

"Look." Nooj said as he motioned behind him to where Baralai was standing. Paine looked in that direction and saw Baralai glaring jealously at them.

"So it seems I have an admirer." Paine said with a smirk. She then turned to look at Gippal and Rikku who were slow dancing.

"See? I'm not such a bad guy after all." Gippal said softly.

"Hmph. Just remember that I agreed to dance with you, not be your girlfriend." Rikku said sternly. Soon the song ended and the party was over.

"Well, we better be getting back home. Nooj's woman's been worrying about him." Gippal said elbowing Nooj.

"Alright we'll drop you off." Buddy said.

"Thanks again for the party!" Gippal said happily.

"Bye!" Paine said. They were dropped off in Guadosalem and then the four of them walked into the Chataeu. Leblanc rushed over to Nooj, ignoring the others.

"Oh Noojie I'm so glad you're back! I have news to tell you!" Leblanc exclaimed. She pulled Nooj into the kitchen away from everyone else and slammed the door shut. Gippal immediately pressed his ear to the door and motioned for everyone else to be quiet. He heard Leblanc speak first.

"Nooj, I don't know how to tell you this but, I-"

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you'll never know! Ok, well, you will, but not for awhile at least. Sorry it's been awhile. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime after my birthday which is on the 16th. 


End file.
